


Tease Me

by LadyRussellSprouts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Qurantine, Semi-Public Sex, Stress Relief, TikTok, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: Kylo Ren learns what torture is when Rey participates in a TikTok challenge.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подразни меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586108) by [WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021)



> I'm Jon Snow and know nothing when it comes to business and finance. Apologies to everyone in those fields.

Rey surveyed herself in the mirror running a self-conscious hand through unbound locks. She massaged the places where the hair had pulled too tightly when it was bound in a bun. It was a strange sight--one she was not used to but one that she knew he loved. A warm shiver passed down her spine at the memories, the sharp tugs on her scalp and fullness of his hard thrusts. Her breath quickened as arousal slowly uncoiled in her lower abdomen. In the mirror, her nipples hardened, turning a deep rose and begging for attention. 

Not waiting a moment longer, she followed the sound of his voice until she stood outside of his home office. She could still hear the deep bass of his voice through the mahogany paneled door. Passing a nervous hand down her abdomen, she took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. 

Kylo Ren was sitting in his gargantuan leather chair, a pen curled in one hand while another hand tapped lightly on the desk as Hux drone on and on. His white button up shirt had been rolled neatly to his forearms and every subtle movement flexed the coiled muscles. Thick thighs were encased in dark slacks and hidden beneath the desk. He looked calm and collected but Rey could tell he was irritated. It was in the small details--the slightly curled lip, the set of those thick eyebrows and the ticking muscle in his jaw.

Over the past week, she had watched patiently as her husband had holed himself in his home office to meet an emergency deadline. She had fed him through the door and stayed up with him until he could come to bed. 

Yesterday, he had let out a violent curse before barreling through the door. Rey was in the middle of making sourdough bread with a recipe she found on Pinterest when he rounded the corner of the kitchen. 

“Can you believe this shit? Snoke doesn’t even want the financial report tomorrow. Hux is just waving his dick around. Fuck him and fuck his power trip!”

She set the container of flour on the counter. “What happened?”

“I had Mitaka call Snoke’s office for clarification on some of the estimates for next month. The secretary told him that Snoke wasn’t interested in seeing the financial report until the local health department clears the emergency plans to open up the offices again.” Kylo grabbed a glass from the cupboard and headed toward their liquor cabinet.

“Does Hux think they are going to open the offices right now with everything that is going on? What the hell is he thinking?” Rey watched him fill the glass with his favorite bottle of brandy.

“That man doesn’t have a single working brain cell inside his skull.” He downed the contents of his glass and let out an irritated hiss. Much more solemnly he said, “This is not how I wanted to spend our quarantine. I wanted to spend time with you.”

Rey pulled him into her arms and he let out a resigned huff against the top of her head. She rubbed her hands against the large planes of his back laying a soft kiss on his chin. He groaned softly at the contact and searched for her mouth. Their tongues tangled hungrily as their bodies rubbed against each other. She couldn’t remember the last time they’d had sex. Life and responsibility had gotten in the way and now they were ravenous for each other. 

And just like that, the moment was broken as his cell phone rang in the silence. With a curse and a lingering kiss on her lips, he’d strode back toward his office. As Rey had watched him leave still quivering from the kiss, an idea had formed in her mind.

The idea was so silly, so scandalous. She wasn’t sure how she had talked herself into standing naked in his home office. He hadn’t noticed her yet and she was thankful. 

Her husband was still the most handsome man she had ever met. A decade together had not changed that fact but this was new territory. They had a general rule of not infringing on each other’s work lives. It was the only way they had made their marriage work especially when they worked for rival companies. But they needed this, Rey needed him.

Taking a steading breath, she took a step forward and another until she was within his view. He immediately glanced over. Emotions flicked across his gaze within seconds--annoyance, concern, surprise, desire. 

* * *

Kylo Ren’s jaw dropped. Whatever words had been on the tip of his tongue had vanished with the rest of any brain function. This was not what he had expected when he had noticed her at the fringe of his vision. His wife never entered his home office let alone interrupt a video conference call. Only an emergency would have forced her hand but he would have never expected this. 

It was instinct the way his eyes passed from her face to the tips of her breasts down to the toes of her pedicured feet. His fingers clenched around the pen as he licked his lips. Her eyes darkened as she watched the slow pass of his tongue with such longing. With just a glance, he was hard and burning for her. 

Ten years had passed but his body still craved hers as if it was their first time. His colleagues were oblivious to his struggle as heat flushed across his chest and coiled low in his groin. His shaft throbbed angrily in his slacks fighting to be free. 

Her lips curved as she licked her finger teasingly before passing a finger over her erect nipple. Instantaneously, her back curved and she bit her lip as pleasure clouded her features. His mouth immediately watered longing to run his tongue against the hardening tip. 

Dropping the pen with a soft clatter, he leaned back in his chair to adjust his hardened shaft and wiped his mouth considering the nude form in front of him. The small, petite woman he had fallen in love with had become a woman. Soft, pale skin had creased and become fuller with curves that he could hold onto better as he thrusted from behind, from below. Full and round breasts with rosy nipples that he had licked and sucked a thousand times before. Her stomach and hips had rounded beautifully, enticingly. His cock tightened painfully as her legs came into view. She ran every day and had maintained those long and toned legs. He longed to have those strong legs curled around his shoulders as he tasted her sweet cunt once more. How long had it been since they’d last had sex? His eyes narrowed. 

Too long. He couldn’t remember anymore and Kylo suddenly felt guilty. How could he have neglected his beautiful wife? And now the little vixen had boldly presented herself just to get his attention. He had been a neglectful husband. 

Kylo coughed before sitting up straight, the chair squeaked with the sudden movement. “Excuse me, I think we may have to pick up this meeting at another time. Something has come up.”

“We’re on a time crunch, Kylo! You’ve tried putting off this report long enough and frankly, Phasma and I won’t stand for it any longer.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed on the computer screen as Phasma made a comment to agree. He had two choices. He could skip out on the rest of the meetings now and make love to his wife or he could suffer through another hour of their face of a meeting before going offline. He could leave now. They were done with the report. Hux was just being onerous. However, if he waited, she could truly have him all to herself without any interruptions for the rest of the weekend. He glanced at Rey.

Her face flushed a pretty pink as a small delicate hand made its way between her thighs. The soft mound of hair didn’t muffle the sounds slick, wet folds as her hand ran in familiar circles. The sound echoed softly in the home office mocking him. Her breathing accelerated as she started to tug on a rosy nipple while the hand between her thighs quickened. 

Unable to handle any more teasing, Kylo Ren made a decision. 

Rey was in his arms before he realized that he had stood from the chair. She was giggling into his mouth as he pressed her against the wall. His hands ran across her soft skin marveling at the strength in the small frame before he lifted her in his arms. She immediately wrapped those lithe legs around his waist and started tugging at the buttons of his shirt. 

Kylo loved the pleasure filled moan filling his ears as he sucked on her erect nipple. Her fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer. He fingered her quickly and groaned at how wet she was. She was dripping and he knew that his slacks would be ruined but he didn’t care. The blood was pounding in his ears but he could hear the outraged cry of his colleagues. 

“The indecency!” Hux cried out like a scandalized Victorian governess. There was a scurrying of outrage from Hux and Phasma before the line went thankfully silent. 

Freeing himself from his slacks, Kylo grinned as he slowly impaled his little wife. He loved her breathy moan as he bottomed out inside of her. 

“My beautiful wife has come to save me. I am grateful.” 

“Yes,” Rey gasped as he started to thrust. “ _Oh_ , show your wife how grateful you are.” 

She let out a whimpering cry as he plunged inside once more and started to move faster. Her little noises and breathy sounds were making him so hard. He groaned against her ear as she started to squeeze around him experimentally. The fucking was hard and fast as the pleasure burned through their senses. They cried out when the flames overtook them, bodies quivering in the aftermath. 

* * *

Pulling at her hair in frustration, Rey glanced at the financial records over the past quarter. The numbers were blurring together but she needed to focus. She could feel the phantom countdown clock hovering above her head. It didn’t motivate her the way it usually did. This time it was more of a distraction and exacerbating her anxiety. 

Huffing with annoyance, she pushed away from the large desk and rubbed her dry eyes. She had lost count of the days as each hour had blurred together. Excel sheets had steadily multiplied until she wasn’t sure if she could understand what the numbers and figures meant. Her husband had suggested a break but she couldn’t. Finn needed these estimates by noon tomorrow and she had barely covered the files that Kaydel had sent to her. It never seemed to end. 

A soft knock on her office door drew her attention. 

“Come in,” she called, still rubbing her eyes. 

There was a silence before a soft spoken command, “Come to bed.”

“I can’t. I’m not even halfway through the files. Honestly, I can’t believe they waited until-”

Rey finally looked at her husband and immediately let out a squeak. The protest was on the tip of her tongue as he stepped deeper into the office. His engorged shaft bobbing enticingly with every step closer. Her mouth watered at the memory of his taste and the thick girth filling her mouth. Heat coiled in her belly at the memories of punishing thrusts and the wet slapping of skin. 

“Kylo, this is not a good time.” 

He stood in front of her chair towering over her seated form. His gaze was dark and determined. “I’m here to save you, wife, and I want you to be thankful.” 

She quivered at his commanding tone. Juice sluice through her folds at the memory of those words. He crouched in front of her and her eyes followed the movement of those thick, muscled thighs. Leaning in, he thread his fingers through her hair and pulled her close until they were only a hair's breadth away. 

“Finn needs these reports,” she whispered even as he ran a finger over her lips. 

“I don’t want to hear another man’s name on your lips right now, wife.” 

He kissed her and she moaned at the contact. The stress leached away from her stiff shoulders as he pulled her close. With a quick movement, he cleared her desk and laid her against the cold wood. He moved between her thighs and her breath quickened as he undressed her. Folders, files and notebooks fell to the ground and were soon forgotten as her cries permeated the air. 

Her husband had come to save her and she was thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one TikTok challenge. Married Kylo and Rey thanks them for revitalizing their sex life.


End file.
